moonlight in my skin
by Trylan Aire
Summary: Her usual cyan eyes were glowing eerie white. Her voice echoed the tones of her past lives. Her fingers suddenly skimmed over his skin, her thumb pressing to his collarbone, the other to his forehead.


**I'm still in aftershock from the finale. My heart still hurts. And I need this to happen. **

**Title: **moonlight in my skin

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Her usual cyan eyes were glowing eerie white. Her voice echoed the tones of her past lives. Her fingers suddenly skimmed over his skin, her thumb pressing to his collarbone, the other to his forehead.

…

The moon was obscenely bright tonight. He remembered that it would have mattered a great deal several weeks ago. He would have felt Yue's rays soak through his bones, feel the gentle tug and pull if ocean waves, and feel the water in his limbs.

Now, it was empty. His silver eyes saw water as a torture device now. He could not look at the ocean that surrounds the city he grew up in. He is reminded of how his ability to manipulate the tides was ripped from him. His abilities were torn from his soul. His body was frail, the water had left him. The oceans had left him barren, dry, bereft.

Tahno sat on the rich night sky blue coach. It was the first piece of furniture he had bought upon arriving in Republic City. It was where he had wooed many a women, and moved with their bodies, the water coursing through his veins. His eyes were closed, his lips parted as his chest gently rose and fell. His original heartbeat moved with the steady tempo of dripping water. Now it was fast, ragged, unsteady.

He cringed suddenly, hearing the sound of knuckle rapping against his door. No one had dared approach him since the day he was ripped apart. His former teammates had left him, ignoring him when they saw him walk the streets. "Go away." He heard himself growl. "Not likely, pretty boy." His eyes snapped open.

It was impossible. The Avatar's bending had been stripped, just as his had, and yet she had overthrown the Anti-bending regiment. Her voice radiated confidence. _How dare she_. He stood, legs shaking, and opened the door. Avatar Korra stood at his doorstep, her arms crossed, ocean like blue eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" The Avatar scoffed, rolling her eyes and pushing past him as she entered his home. "Nice to see you too, Tahno." He heard her mutter. He closed the door behind him, and settled once more on his couch. "Why are you here?" he asked her. She shrugged, slipping her heavy parka from her body.

"My bending was taken." She told him. "I heard." He drawled, attempting to sound indifferent. "I got it back." She added. His eyes widened. "How is that possible?" he growled. "Avatar Aang." She told him simply.

She stood suddenly, walking in front of him. "Sit up straight." She ordered. His eyes snapped up to meet hers, and he gasped audibly in surprise. Her usual cyan eyes were glowing eerie white. Her voice echoed the tones of her past lives. Her fingers suddenly skimmed over his skin, her thumb pressing to his collarbone, the other to his forehead. Her head tipped back.

And suddenly, the tides turned. The ocean ripped through his body, surging through his veins, his arteries, his muscles, his body. Korra took a step back, eyes closing. When they opened, they were the traditional Water Tribe blue.

He stood, his steps enforced with the earth's liquid. His bones were chilled, his forehead throbbed. The waves forced their way back into his body. "My bending…" he breathed, moving his hands upwards and studying them.

"Your welcome." She said, arms crossing once more. "I take it your going to go back to being a jerk now?' she asked him. Tahno smirked. "You read me like a book, Uhvatar." He drawled. Korra's eyes rolled.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He added in. "Yeah, been a real pleasure. See you back in the arena, then, _pretty boy_." She said, saluting him as she exited his home.

"See you around, Uhvatar."

…..

**Because this needs to happen. I _need _to see Korra giving Tahno and everyone's bending back. **

**Because Tahno would just go back to being all sexy and cocky. YES**

**This must happen. **

**Or I shall die. **

**:0**


End file.
